Pluto's life
by Lady of Pluto
Summary: A description of Pluto's life from her birth and onwards
1. Birth

By Setsunalover 1/27/03 A Sailor Pluto fic Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON SO DO NOT SUE ME Description: A description of Sailor Pluto's life  
  
Pluto's life  
  
It was just an ordinary day in the Silver Millennium on Pluto. The only thing that could separate this day from all the others on the Planet of the Underworld was destiny. In fact, on that very day, a new protector was being born.  
  
Birth  
  
The whole royal palace was silent, yet not overly so. The chatter of the people of Pluto was the only sign that in fact, the Plutonians were alive. In the sitting room next to that of the queen, a worried king paced back and forth. The striding figure stopped every so often to listen intently. But the sound he was awaiting came when the king least expected it. "What is happening in there? Oh, I wish I had abolished the rule that men aren't allowed in the bir." "WAAAAAH!" The cry of a healthy baby resonated throughout the palace, as many abated breaths were let out. But only one shadowy figure noticed the flash of the Pluto senshi sign upon the baby's forehead. 


	2. Death

Lady of Pluto

6/27/03

Pluto's Life

Chapter 2: Maturity

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I never have, and I never will, so do not sue me. Thank you.

This takes place when she is around 14 or 15

            Young Setsuna suddenly woke from a restless slumber. Her garnet eyes widened, frantically searching for the monsters that tormented her dreams, but that were not there. All she could remember of the odd dream she just had was a strangely familiar woman whispering, "You must assume your place as rightful guardian, or all will be lost…." As Setsuna realized the impact of her dream, she ran screaming into her parents' room. 

            As her eyes adjusted to the dark in the room, the young princess saw what struck nameless fear into her heart. She frantically pulled out the many pins that held her emerald tresses together. Setsuna thus started throwing them at the dark mass of writhing, horrible evil, but to no avail. The young girl ran across the seemingly large expanse of her parents' room, only to find both of her parents half-dead, strewn across the bed like puppets. Her mother's garnet eyes, the same as her own, were clouded, and as the once elegant woman whispered her advice, Setsuna wept unashamedly. "Protect our land from this evil my dear daughter. You know we will always love you and watch over you in heaven *****coughing*** **do not fear.  There is the messiah that you will always love awaiting you in the future.." And with that, Setsuna's elegant mother closed her eyes and died. Through all of her grief, Setsuna did not notice the flash of red in her proud father's eyes as he disappeared to another dimension.

****************

 "Good work. Now we will see how strong our little sniveling princess is after all."

************

Thank you all for waiting for this chapter. I would like to thank my 3 reviewers, and I hope I get more in the future.

Sailor Cosmos-Just keep on spell-checking your stories before submitting them, but anyway, thank you!

Oceans of Neptune- I hope I fulfilled your corrections! I thank you for your praise.

Chibi Pluto-Thanx!

Everyone, please review this story, because I cannot get better if I do not get feedback. Arigatou to all who did any way!

Lady of Pluto signing off

Shinjite iruno. MIRACLE ROMANCE!

Check out my site and sign my guestbook! If you say you came from here, I might spotlight you on one of my chapters or if you send me some of your work, I'll post it!!! Cool Incentive! Bai Bai!!!


	3. Transformation

Chapter 3 Pluto's Life Lady of Pluto  
  
Transformation  
  
Slowly, the young girl's back stopped heaving as her crying abated. But it was not until she lifted her weary eyes did she notice a light shining across the room. Curious, Setsuna slowly took halting steps toward the light, feeling a beckoning from the strange light. As she stepped into the light, she felt as if a great burden was taken from her shoulders.  
  
" Do not cry young one, I have a solution for you. If you want revenge, you can take this," a comforting voice said in Setsuna's mind as a mauve colored stick appeared in front of the girl. " If you take it, you will become the Pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Pluto. Your power is that of time, but it carries a grave duty. You must protect the Time Gate from the time in which your powers mature to forever after, without even death barring your duties. You must never leave your post, nor aid anyone in having access to the time currents. It is taboo as well to stop time. Do you agree to these terms in return for revenge?" Setsuna stared at the flickering image of one of the gods with suspicion apparent in her tear- filled eyes. Her emerald hair swished as she lowered her eyes with more than just respect for the strange person. The god stared at the young girl, knowing fully well that she was thinking about his offer, as well as keeping her head down with respect for him. Finally, the girl's silken night gown softly rustled as she slowly nodded her head, seeing out of the corner of her eye the brilliance that was the god. He then nodded towards the stick, wherefore after the grief-stricken girl slowly reached towards it.  
  
Pluto's POV:  
I stared at the strange henshin stick, unable to resist the glimmerings of the new moon on the slick surface as my fingers inched towards it. As my fingers slowly closed around the mauve surface, the words came to my head to transform: "PLUTO PLANET POWER!" I stared at wonder at myself as I felt my limbs move slowly to the seductive dance that was my transformation. I wondered if I could get any more surprised, but I proved myself wrong when my body stopped. The pose I was held in was most likely impossible without the power of my new form. The god nodded, saying, " You must never tell anoyone of your other identity. Good bye and good luck, young one." As the god disappeared, I suddenly realized something. " How do I change back?????"  
  
Author's note: Thanx to all who have read this far. Please R&R, and have a nice day!! 


	4. Dealing

Pluto's life Chapter 4 Dealing Lady of Pluto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon , never have, never will, thanx! But if anyone wants to give it to me, I will gladly take it. Enjoy the story!!  
  
The morning sun rose upon a sleeping girl. As the weak rays shined through the curtains of her parents room, where she had fallen asleep, exhausted, they hit her closed lids. The girl's lids slowly opened, showing a pair of weary magenta eyes. She glanced around, eyes tearing up as she noticed the debris that came of the night before. Setsuna slowly got up from the floor, flinching as her stiff muscles protested the movement. She considered killing herself for a second but not before remembering her duty. The door creaked open as a young maid came to announce the commencement of the morning meal. The maid's eyes widened as she noticed the carnage that had come of the slaughter of the Pluto royals, as well as Setsuna standing there bewildered in the middle of the room. It took her just a second to put two and two together before they both screamed. The tapping of boots resounded throughout the palace as soldiers came running to see what was the matter. They burst upon the scene, almost falling over each other in their hurry to see what was happening. As the chaos brought upon by the screams slowly abated, the soldiers brought up their weapons to point at Setsuna. A look of panic passed briefly across her face as she noticed the state of their eyes. Their pupils quickly flashed red, but it was enough to frighten the new heiress of the powers of Pluto. She screamed, her fear giving her more power that a voice in the back of her mind warned her would cost later. She ignored the voice in her terror as she unleashed the great power of her kingdom, her magenta locks reflecting the power as she suddenly was transported to the Time Realm.  
  
Thanx million times to my editor Chibi Pluto!! Venus Smurf: Thanx a lot for the review. I am really awed that you think my story is good, because I really love yours. And I will email you when I post. Any way, people, please read and review, because I can't get better unless people review and tell me what they think. Thanx! See you next time! 


End file.
